1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipolar electrode assembly for use in pacing leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple electrode cardiac pacing leads are well known and have been utilized for pacing both the atrial and ventricular chambers of the heart.
Cardiac stimulation requires a reliable means for connecting electrical signals from a pulse generator, or pacer, to a pre-selected region on the wall of the heart. For example, a certain type of cardiac pacing lead is connected to a pacer, extends into the heart, and is placed in contact with the inside wall of the right ventricle. This lead normally takes the form of a long, generally straight, flexible, insulated conductor having one end electrically connected to the pacer and the other end connected to an electrode. The electrode is placed in contact with the wall of the heart.
On the other hand, pacing leads which are used for stimulation of the atrium are generally formed in a J-shaped configuration so that when the lead is inserted through a blood vessel and into the heart, the lead may be positioned to curve up into the atrial cavity.
The present invention takes the form of a single, very flexible, multiple electrode pacing lead which may be positioned within the heart so that one or more of the electrodes may be utilized to apply stimulating pulses to the atrial or ventricular chamber.
Also as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the multipolar electrode assembly at the distal end of the pacing lead of the present invention is constructed in such a way as to facilitate solid electrical contact between the ends of each wire conductor in the multiconductor lead and individual electrodes of the electrode assembly and in such a way as to take up a minimum of space thereby to provide a very compact small diameter electrode assembly.